


The Magic Night

by Lady Anubis (Anubis)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Drarry, #Yaoi, #boyslove, #dracomalfoy, #dracoxharry, #harrypotter - Freeform, #lime, #lovebetweenrivals, #ronweasley, #slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Lady%20Anubis
Summary: A costume ball, masks bringing anonymity, two lonely souls meet. A fairy tale brings a hero and a prince together to experience romance on a magical night.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	1. Anonymity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Noite Mágica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113548) by [Lady Anubis (Anubis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Lady%20Anubis). 



Chapter 1 - Anonymity

\- Why does she always do this to me? - Ron speaks discouraged behind a screen.

Harry is already tired of waiting for him. Everyone should be in the hall by now. Not that he is anxious to participate in the costume dance, nor does he know how to dance, but it is better than being locked in his room all night.

\- Ron ... Stop complaining and get out of there. - Threatens to enter behind the screen and pull it out of the room.

\- Do not you dare! - The redhead decides that he will never leave. - You go...

\- No way! - A note of impatience sounds in the brunette's voice. - If I'm going to be ashamed ... I don't want to be alone.

Weasley's face appears over the screen, watching Zorro's fantasy that falls perfectly on Harry's body.

\- Who bought you this costume? - You can't hide your disbelief. - Is perfect!

\- Your mother who ... - Can't even finish.

\- Why only me ?! - Ron comes out of hiding wearing the tiny thong of his Tarzan costume. His words are accompanied by a whimper that Harry knows very well. - Look what she bought for me! 

\- Well ... It looks good on you! - Try to contain laughter, because you don't want to be misunderstood.

Ron's stature and body look great in fantasy, but he would never say that to his friend.

\- Don't make fun of my face! - The boy pulls the mini-thong in all directions trying futilely to cover his nakedness. - I would be better dressed if I didn't wear anything!

\- Ok, ok ... Let's wear the masks and nobody will recognize you. - Kind of out of patience, he wants this stupid dance to pass quickly and get back to the old routine.

\- Are you sure that this mask of Be ... Be ... I don't know what it calls ... Does it really prevent recognition? - Still incredulous.

\- Bethlem masks obscure the senses and make recognition impossible. - Thanks for this scam, so you can hide behind your anonymity. - But she disappears at midnight.

\- Then we have to play Cinderella. - Ron puts on his mask and takes a deep breath. - Okay ... Come on. But don't forget that you promised to keep me company.

\- If you weren't stupid ... - Harry also hides his identity with the mask. - I would have invited Hermione and not ...

\- Enough about that! - Ron turns to him indignantly. - Do you think you were still going to invite the girl after snubbing me like that ?!

Not wanting to go too far, Harry leaves the situation as it is and walks beside his friend through the corridors until they reach the hall. Even before entering, they are surrounded by lively music and the sound of laughter. Enter the environment lit by candles, creating a bucolic environment, the decor reminiscent of old parties from other centuries. And the place is full of people who seem strange to them, hidden by magic masks.

\- See if you can't find a girl and let me go, hear? - Ron holds Harry by the black cloak. - I don't want to be alone at this ball ... Even more dressed like that!

\- I?! - There is irony in the tone of his voice. - Since when do I find it so easy to get a girl?

The friend shrugs, as he is forced to agree to this. Harry is always a failure when it comes to girls. The two then walk among princesses, cowboys, Indians and many other fantasies, some of them exotic or weird. But soon, Ron's stands out in the crowd, as he feared, for a tall man with a handsome, half-naked body would hardly go unnoticed. Men and women begin to harass him, which in no way displeases him. For the first time he is the center of attention, not Harry. But he knows that this can end, so he holds his friend's black cloak, preventing him from walking away. He can't say why, he just doesn't want to be alone.

In fact, you know very well the reason for this need to be accompanied, even if it is your best friend. In another of her fights with Hermione ... She doesn't even know what the theme is this time ... She simply said that she wouldn't go to the ball with him even if he were the last man on earth. He hinted that no one would accept his invitation and ... That was his lowest blow. Now he fears the solitude of that party as if he were cursed.

Harry sits down at one of the tables, totally discouraged. The music can't move him. For some time now it has felt strange. This problem with girls and some feelings about boys ... It's confusing ... I can't say if it's a phase or if I finally found an answer to the failure that has always been with women. Not only was he sympathetic when he said that the outfit looked good on Ron, he really thought his friend was attractive. May the redhead never know, because he would be purple with shame and ... What would you think of him? The same as everyone at Hogwarts was suspicious ...

"Wow! I don't even want to imagine if it reaches Malfoy's ears! ” - Potter winces at that prospect.

Carelessly sitting, Harry tries to contain himself, knowing that he will be alone again ... As always. And discovering yourself does not make your life any easier. On the contrary, it makes a kind of sarcasm increase in him ... something evil that he cannot control. He feels blessed by the anonymity that the mask gives him, disguising the perception of his identity, because he is too sour.

Almost automatically the two begin to notice the fantasies of the others. Some are fabulous, but others are just ridiculous. And as much as conscience accuses him, Harry does not resist and decides to vent this bad feeling.

\- Wow! There are people who have no idea! - Observes a boy dressed as a cowboy, but in whom the costume does not match his body at all. – English cowboy... I could only do that!

Ron also observes the same boy, but with his friend's always good guy attitude, he didn't even have the courage to say what he thought. Realizing the change and still disgusted with the fight he had with Hermione, the boy relaxes and, like Harry, decides to make this damn ball slightly fun. He gets up and stands beside the other's chair, touching his shoulder and pointing at a group of girls dressed as an angel. They look good, but Harry's weary expression discourages him.

\- Ron, Ron, look over there ... That tall girl dressed as Alice !!! - Touch the boy's hand, indicating a close couple. - Doesn't that part look like when she eats the piece of the mushroom ??? Hahahaha. She grew too much and the dress was !!!

\- Hahahahahaha. It looks like she's on a wooden leg! - He still says that Harry's mood is strange, but he joins in the fun. - And the escort? Costumed as a musketeer !!! The costume is a smaller number or he got fat these days before the party!

The two laugh loudly, without disguising it, some people look at them with disdain for realizing what they are doing. But Harry this time doesn't care what they think of him, especially under the protection of the mask. Anonymity gives you the freedom that notoriety never allowed.

\- Did you see that skinny redhead dressed as Queen Elisabeth? - Ron looks at the girl and remotely remembers that Ginny had told her something that would be a queen ... Is it the fantasy you chose? - This poor thing has a lot to put on weight to fill this fantasy!

\- But that is mine ... - Try to prevent the friend from continuing to speak ill of his sister.

The brunette doesn't even realize what Ron is trying to do, he just knows that the girls never looked so dull and uninteresting. He always wondered where his difficulty was, but now he thinks about how his interest in Cho was forced by himself. I wanted to like someone, like all your colleagues ... Just that and nothing else.

\- And the Snow White girl! - Your focus changes faster by the moment, as if that freedom became an addiction. - The evil stepmother does not have to worry about the competition in her case!

Ron breathes a sigh of relief at the change, as he couldn't stand his friend talking badly about Ginny. And really ... That Snow White was horrifying! He cannot hide his disgusting expression when he looks at her.

"How I didn't notice that one walking around the school!" - Feels a little guilty about getting rid of the girls that way ... Hermione would utter one of her feminist speeches about the futility of physical appearance if she only imagined they are doing it. - "But it could be the fantasy ... Well ... I don't think so"!

\- Worse is that other one over there ... - Harry seems out of control in his need to demonstrate how it all revolts him. Everyone is dressed up, but he is the only one who can never be himself. - There is so much feather in her hat that it looks like the ostrich is on her head.

\- Ahhh ... Harry ... - Ron looks at the brunette and looks back at the girl in question. - But she is pretty ...

\- With that nose ??? - He himself begins to be uncomfortable with the sarcasm that distills uncontrollably. - Seboso's is more beautiful than hers!

\- Don't be mean Harry !!! - He faces the girl again, looking directly at her nose. - Compare the kitten with the bat?

\- Kitty, is it? - He laughs, gets up fast and hits his friend's arm with a punch. - Who needs glasses, me or you?

\- Wow! You defective all the girls here! - You speak without looking at him, you don't understand how that statement of yours makes Harry pale. - He's too demanding.

\- I didn't just notice the girls! - Try to shift the focus from the subtext that is clear, but that Ron doesn't seem to have noticed. - The boys are equally ridiculous ... And you were worried about your fantasy ... At least you have a beautiful body to expose ...

After saying such a thing, Harry almost bites his own tongue. In your situation you need to avoid putting thoughts into words, but that is exactly what you did. The friend's wide eyes turn to him, an expression of shock, but one that simply pretends not to notice.

\- Look at that girl coming in! - Never Harry was so relieved to see someone. - I'm too critical, but I can recognize when I see someone really beautiful.

Ron's eyes are fixed on the wonderful fairy that enters the place, surrounded by a magical aura, which makes it even more beautiful. At the same time you want to go to her, touch her in order to make sure it is not an apparition. But he thinks instantly of Hermione and how he loves her ... He would be unable to betray her in any way. His fingers dig into Harry's shoulder, as if begging for his friend to give him the strength to resist the temptation.

A wry smile appears on his lips, as he knows that behind the beautiful mask is his best friend and he had purposely caught Ron's attention to end the stupid fight between the two. She had shown him the fantasy and must admit that Mione lends her the ghostly beauty that catches everyone's attention.

\- Go there! - Almost pushes it. - Before someone else does that.

\- But ... Hermione ... - He is still reluctant, despite being totally fascinated by the ethereal figure.

\- Come on ... Trust me. - Harry smiles.

Watching the friend walk away and inviting the beautiful fairy to dance is very good for the brunette. The bitter guy from minutes ago was not really him, just a morbid manifestation of his deep loneliness. Watching them dance in such a romantic way makes you realize how good it must be to have someone special in your life.

And while he accompanies his friends dancing so close together, his eyes meet an equally ethereal being, as isolated as he is, on the other side of the room. A prince charming, wrapped in a delicious mystery, looks bored, but this only lends him even more beauty. Harry gets up quickly, walks to the place where he saw the magically beautiful being seated, but after almost being hit by an awkward couple of cards in the deck, who dances almost without coordination, he realizes that the boy was simply gone.

"Well ... It must have been some hallucination." - Try to convince yourself not to get discouraged, as this was the first really magical moment that night. - "I think I would have noticed if there was someone so beautiful in this school"!

Harry walks hopelessly down the track, almost getting hit by the old couple again.

"Damn it! Who the hell are these two? I've never seen anyone dance so badly! Um ... I dance worse. ” - Hold a spontaneous laugh. - "In the end ... I think it is better to go out and get some air".

ooOoo

\- I don't understand why my mother bought me this costume! - Draco is impatient when he finishes putting on the black boots that go up to his knees.

\- I think this Prince Charming costume was perfect for you! - Pansy just needs to drool over the boy in the green and silver tunic, green pants and black boots ... The traditional outfit of a prince charming from fairy tales. - What's the problem?

\- This ball exists to experience anonymity and ... With this fantasy ... - His expression of boredom is undisguised. - She's too obvious! So everyone will realize it's me ...

\- And what did you think of my fantasy? - The girl stands in front of him, but Draco only glances at his vampire clothes.

\- Cool ... - It's the maximum you can express.

The two head to the drawing room, flanked by Goyle dressed as a musketeer and Crabbe in a strange playing card costume. Draco held back when he saw them appear in these clothes, but laughing at them would take away all their charm. Then he casts an ironic glance at the boys once in a while, because he thinks how ridiculous they are.

\- I liked the puffed-up tunic, Malfoy! - Crabbe says without thinking about the consequences. - Worse is these pantyhose ... It looks more like Robin Hood!

\- What is it? - Draco stops him and stands in front of him.

There is hatred in his eyes, disbelieving what this clever little boy, dressed in a playing card, has the petulance to say.

\- Well ... I ... - He doesn't know what to say, he realizes then that he lost the opportunity to remain silent.

\- First ... Don't you dare make fun of my face ... Never again! - Take a deep breath to control yourself, as your face starts to burn. - Second ... It's tight pants ... NOT HALF PANTS!

He arrives at the hall still foaming with rage, soon many of the slytherins approach, which only confirms his opinion of the fantasy. Not that he recognizes anyone, but he was careful to put investigators to discover as many fantasies as possible ... So he avoids accidentally fraternizing with someone undesirable.

Observe the environment of elaborate decoration, but I cannot say that I am very excited about this ball. He has long since taken an interest in boys for himself, he feels settled about it, but how to deal with it in front of the whole school? He absolutely wants these kids at Hogwarts to intrude into his personal life.

"Imagine if it reaches Potter's ears!" - His expression completely closes. - "No ... Anyone but him ..."

So ... It will be another lonely night, sitting with your boredom, watching these ridiculous fantasies that people have the courage to use.

"Blessed anonymity!" - I smiled wryly. - "So I don't need to know who has the courage to dress like this".

And in the midst of those people, nobody worth looking at ... Not that I had the hope of meeting someone interesting, if I never noticed anyone like that on a daily basis. Always the same embarrassed people ... Some who follow him because of his money and others who hate him for ... He doesn't even know why. And while your eyes roam the immensity of fantasies that don't interest you, they freeze at a point on the other side of the room. His gray eyes sparkle when he catches sight of the ‘interesting person’ he had never noticed before.

Every detail of that handsome boy, all in black, cape and hat ... He doesn't even know who the character is, only that the fantasy lends him personality and strength like he never saw in any Hogwarts student. You can even say that the tall, half-naked boy beside him has a wonderful body, but ... He can't get his eyes off the lone rider in black. He looks as bored as he is, watching the fantasies and clearly having fun criticizing them. He likes that about him ... A guy who doesn't fear being obnoxious at times.

Pansy sits beside him and catches his eye. She wants to force him to dance, as always, and that irritates him even more ... Especially for forcing him to look away from his object of desire and, when he looks again, he just disappeared.

"Damn inconvenient girl!" - Only his expression is enough to keep the girl away.

He decides to get up and cross the hall, anxious to find the young man in black, but he is almost run over by Crabbe in his attempt to prove himself a great dancer, but fails completely. He can only see that some crazy girl had the same idea as him about fantasy and the couple of cards slide like two wreckers across the dance floor. And when he finally gets rid of them, pushing them back in the direction they came from, he looks in vain for the knight, the disappointment clear in his eyes.

"Hell! It was too good to be true ”! - Kick the chair in front of you, but you moan for it to hurt more than you thought. - “I'm done with it here! I'll take a breath ”.

ooOoo

The night is beautiful, a huge moon shines full over the castle. Harry had never noticed what the school garden looks like at night, a mysterious aura surrounded by a light mist. He walks by, thinking about the effect that prince has had on him. He has the image on his head, the green and silver tunic, as well as the tight pants marking the beautiful shapes of his legs. But ... If he was all green, he must surely be a slytherin ... Also ... Who cares about that mere detail ?! Observe your own steps, the black boot cuts through the fog that hides the ground where you step. But it is not the movement that draws your attention, it just makes you lose yourself in the memory of the beauty that attracted you.

He sits on a bench, leans against the hedge fence, looking at the clear, starry sky. He still doesn't quite understand all that he feels, how to deal with that difference between him and the others. It is not something that he chose, he only noticed one day that his body shivered when he watched the other boys. And from that moment on he started to understand himself a little better. It didn't make his life easier, but ... At least those doubts that always plagued him have an explanation. Your life is complicated enough ...

ooOoo

Draco leaves the room, relieved to leave that music and laughter behind. Not that it is against all this, but they are not funny. The good thing about a party is when you have someone special with whom to share all the joy, without it it is just an exercise in boredom and boredom. Even more for him. Look at the gigantic moon, crossing the soft mist that covers the entire garden. He can't take the image of the knight all in black, tights, half-open shirt, boots and cape ... He doesn't even know who he is, because he considers himself a good observer and would have noticed someone like him. You know that the power of the mask bewilders the perception, which prevents the identification of its user, but ... Now it is no use thinking about it, because he lost it among the people at school and after midnight it will be someone with a face .. I wanted to get to know him anonymously first, to get to know the real person, not the relationship he has with him. It may be a griffyndor, although I doubt that any of them would wear all black.

"I still wanted to know what a fantasy it is!" - As much as you think about all the characters in fairy tales and others, you can't imagine who a man is all in black, hat, whip and rapier.

He sits on a garden bench, leans against the hedge hedge and observes the strange shapes of the mist rising from the ground and circulates with the light breeze that blows. Their life options are always like that, full of difficulties, which makes their existence always more complicated. Your creation has already shaped you to be different from the others, but not so different! If the father just imagines what he chose, the path he decided to take ... You can say that it was always like that, little interested in girls, so to assume was just to accept a fait accompli. The mother is the only one to whom he told his finding, who was clearly concerned, but he himself cares little for what others think.

"It may be a full plate for my enemies, but ... Fuck them!" - When you think of enemies the only image that comes to mind is that of Harry Potter.

In turn, Harry puts his arms behind his head, settles better on the hedge, feeling that she seems to have greater resistance to his weight, which allows him to recline a little better and watch the stars more closely. He prefers the day, but the night has a mystery that fascinates him. Like the prince, wrapped in all the secret that the mask gives him. I would like to meet him still, without knowing who he really is, in order to see him without the masks that society gives us.

\- In the end ... This damn life never changes! - Harry grumbles, sad to think that nothing good happens to him.

\- Who's there? - Draco jumps up, afraid he is being watched by someone.


	2. A Moment Like This

Chapter 2 – Moment Like This

Soon the two are standing, on either side of the fence, with their backs to each other, without even noticing. The brunette climbs up on the bench and looks over the hedge, finding the handsome prince standing looking at him.

\- Sorry if I scared you! - Harry says low, a little shy, even more than he usually is in front of the girls. - I was here getting away from the hustle and bustle of the dance.

\- No problem. - Draco is impressed that the black knight doesn't know who he is and that fascinates him even more. He decides to disguise his voice, adopt a softer tone and protect the secret that surrounds him until twelve o'clock. - I was also here for the same reason.

The two smile shyly, half-knowing what to say, still separated by the hedge. Harry looks around looking for a place to cross, but realizes that he would have to go around the way he entered, so he rests his hands on the fence and jumps, landing athletically on the garden bench. His movement causes the other boy to retreat, but he soon realizes that this provokes a smile of admiration that satisfies him.

“Nothing like starting to impress!” - He thinks with a victorious smile on his lips, to immediately wrap himself on the cover when he gets off the bench and almost falls. - "Oh damn!"

The blond boy laughs at the whole scene, impressed by each movement, even the almost fall. Everything about the other seems perfect, even its evident shyness. His laughter seems to have embarrassed him or perhaps the fact that he has been clumsy, but he absolutely wants to see him embarrassed. He sits on the bench, right in the corner, but leaves enough space for the rider to be able to stand beside him.

Even struggling with the scarlet color that takes over his face, Harry still feels excited just to be beside him. His idiotic movement almost collapsing on the lawn does not seem to have killed his chances, so he smiles, sitting down next to the blond who left him a space, clearly to accommodate himself.

For a few moments, silence reigns between them, afraid to say something wrong that might break the pleasantly naive climate, but they know that someone needs to be the first to speak.

\- I'm curious ... - Draco turns, still breathless in the face of proximity. - What are you fantasizing about?

\- Zorro! - Harry is surprised, but thinks afterwards that it reveals that he is facing a wizard who has never had contact with the Muggle world. - A Muggle hero. He protected peasants from a governor who exploited them.

"Potter would have liked that!" - Draco thinks immediately. - "But is it time to think about him" ?!

He watches the boy, knowing that he is a mestizo or a poor blood, just like that to have chosen such a fantasy. But at that moment he doesn't even care about that, just that heroic fantasy gives him even more sensuality. He then believes in defending the weak ... It may not be his philosophy of life, but Draco even admires who has the courage to do so.

\- It seems that the two of us are not much of a party. - Harry tries to break the uncomfortable silence. - I only agreed to participate so as not to leave a friend alone.

\- But it seems that the exact opposite happened ... - He restrains his natural irony, he fears that the other will discover his identity.

\- Yeah ... - The green eyes try to hide how it bothers him, even though he knows that he has promoted yet another reconciliation between Ron and Hermione. - In the end, I was alone again ...

\- I'm glad I wasn't the only one. - Feel the distinct loneliness in the tone of your voice and the look lost in the misty sky. - I already lost count of the times I stayed here ... Facing the moon as we are doing now.

He does not believe that this person next to him can feel the same way as he does, Harry turns his bright eyes to face him. Never before had he met a person who could really understand that emptiness that grows inside him like a monster. Everyone just gets irritated by their attitudes, without seeing how hard it is to be themselves. All the responsibility that rests on your shoulders, all the hope of so many people about a boy. And worse ... a type of behavior is expected of him that is not always real. He often gets tired of being the right guy, flawless and full of scruples. So this night is special, because with the mask you are more of a stranger, who can make mistakes, you know you can go back and try again. And all that you feel ... It is in those curious eyes that also watch you closely.

The blonde perceives this recognition. Solitude, his old friend, also wanders through the other's mind, shining through his pupils like fire. He, always surrounded by false friendships, people interested in his surname, never getting to know Draco. This took him away from everything and everyone, using people who want to do the same with him, with the difference that he is much more skilled in this practice. Attitudes are expected of him ... And being unpleasant is one of them. He believes that he lives up to expectations, but he often gets tired of it.

\- I saw what you were doing ... - I smiled mischievously, seeing how your words make your pretty face blush immediately before him.

\- What?! Er ... What are you talking about? - Harry knows very well what he is referring to and seriously fears that he could be judged ... Again.

\- No need to be embarrassed! - He laughs loudly, more of the other's worried expression. - If I had someone to talk to, I would have done the same. My companions were some of the most ridiculous.

\- So ... You don't ... - Relief comes on a sigh. - I was afraid you would misjudge me.

\- Judging why? - Draco sits across from him, overcome by an irresistible urge to touch him. - I respect someone who says what he thinks and is not afraid to assume ...

\- Was that dancing card one of your companions? - He says, clearly remembering the couple who almost ran over him twice.

\- Wow! - The sonorous and beautiful laugh makes his expression light up. - You killed the charade on the first try!

\- I needed to do something ... - The brunette feels the need to justify himself, at least for him. - Boredom was killing me!

\- Don't think I was the only one bored in that room. - There is a certain sadness in your words. - Sometimes I feel that I get bored on these occasions. In the end ... I always end up alone like you.

Draco's thin, pale hand touches Harry's little one, which causes a shiver that neither of them has experienced before. Their orbs are lost in each other, looking for any sign that will stop them, but they find nothing but an even more intense glow.

\- When you noticed it was ... Well ... How can I say ... - Harry doesn't know how to define what he realized about himself.

\- Different? - The blonde has no difficulty in defining what he feels, but he softens his words when he realizes how it still seems to affect the other. - Why ... When ... I don't even remember. I think in a way I always knew.

\- I'm still getting used to the idea ... - Hold the hand over yours firmly. - But it explains a lot.

These words seem to have a very important meaning for him, as if they were difficult and represented a struggle without winners, but when the eyes of the two meet again there is no fear or insecurity. A beautiful smile appears on Harry's lips, happy to find someone who understands him, who is so similar to him inside. The contact of that hand next to your hand brings you a tremor, but never with fear, a palpable manifestation but the joy of not feeling unique in a world that will not accept your choice.

\- Can I ask a personal question? - Draco fixes himself on emerald green eyes that look even brighter, perhaps by expectation.

\- Of-course! - Potter immediately thinks he can regret his decision.

\- And how did you realize ... Er ... How did you feel? - For the first time in your life, you feel insecure with what you say, fearing that your question may push you away. - I know I'm cheeky, but ...

Harry's fingers touch his lips to shut up. He does not want the prince to feel uncomfortable about being sincere.

\- I don't care if you ask. - He smiles again. - Actually ... I want you to know me, to know more about the person I really am.

The unexpected makes the blonde shut up, totally speechless in the face of something so authentic, so deliciously true ... And his silence does not go unnoticed, he makes the young knight in black stand up, watching the moon slightly covered by clouds. He fears that, having been silent, he had made the wrong impression, that he did not care what was said ... As if it were possible to open his mouth after hearing that!

\- My life is a lie ... - Harry knows that with this mask he feels safe to say what he really thinks. - There was never anything legitimately mine ... Everything came ready ... Predestined. And with it an image and ... I should correspond to it.

Draco also gets up, looks at him from behind, thinks about how he feels like he's cornered, without options, without his own identity ... just what is expected of him. She wants to reach out to him and embrace him, make him feel that he is no longer alone, but suddenly all the courage with which he has always faced this option of his vanishes and becomes the cowardice with which he has spent the rest of his life. .

\- But you know ... - Oblivious to the other's movement, Zorro continues, getting lost in an analysis of everything he has lived. - I always felt like I didn't fit completely ... Like I was incomplete.

\- And did you find the part you were missing? - You can't say where the question came from, but it happened.

\- I still don't know ... - This may be the most difficult question you've ever had to answer. - Now I know why I felt inadequate, but ...

The boy turns to the other, surprised to see him so close. He thinks about retreating, but decides that he must maintain the same determination that they have in the face of what was imposed on him by the course of destiny.

\- What would complete you? - The young prince knows very well what he expects to hear, he holds gently in the arms of the knight who becomes even more attractive flushed.

\- I ... Uh ... - Their eyes meet dangerously, electricity runs through their bodies. - Perhaps...

He lacks courage, but he sees in the blonde's expression that he needs to hear, to be sure that he is not mistaken about being reciprocated ... And he knows that because he feels that way too. I would like you to say, not having to take the initiative, but think about all the difficulties you faced even without wanting to ... And that's why it is worth taking a risk.

\- Maybe ... you. - He says, still unsure of the answer, but full of always making the choices that are expected of him. That is why he keeps his gaze steady, staring at the beautiful pale face.

\- Maybe ... - Blushes with satisfaction, smiles nervously at what you mean. - You already have ...

He gets even closer, keeps his hands on his arms, his gaze deepens in the other's eyes, the heat of the faces increases as they touch and the lips meet smoothly. The night seems to become magical, as if the two were enveloped by the soft and faint mist of the environment. The energy of this little gesture radiates through the bodies in its entirety. And all this feeling excites Draco, who wants to make this moment even more special, showing the black knight how he had never felt anything like this with anyone else. Hold it tight, bring it even closer, deepen the kiss, make it more intense, invade your mouth in a sensual way. Play with sweet lips, with a timid tongue ... Lick and suck in order to taste all its flavor, its texture, delicacy turns into passion.

Harry does not feel at all strange, as he did when he kissed Cho, his whole body reacts to that with enthusiasm, although his shyness still restrains him, even in the delight of those anxious lips, the language that invades him without asking permission. And the deep pleasure makes him sure for the first time of his choice, that he definitely understands what is true for him. All the sensations in your body, the involuntary reactions, the desire to reciprocate as intensely as you receive ... You do not want to be anywhere but in this kiss exchanged sensually with a prince charming, who becomes the most special person that has already entered your life. Right now, she thinks of seeing him beyond the mask, having him forever in her arms, giving him all the passion that she now offers him.

For a long time they are still there, connected by the intense, but shy, tense kiss on the part of the brunette, which demonstrates all the novelty and the importance of this. And Draco sees this clearly, all the tension in his arms, his body and even his slightly trembling lips. But everything they feel is undeniable, evident in the goosebumps, the breath that gets heavier and heavier ... But the perception that for the first time the two are satisfied, complete each other ... This is so strong that all the anxiety it disappears little by little, they become more and more involved, the arms reach out in an embrace, bringing the bodies closer together, the excitement becomes evident.

It is Harry who first separates himself from the sweet lips of the other, moves away a little, observes those eyes and all the brightness they keep, realizes that the other feels similarly involved by something almost supernatural. One of his hands goes up the blonde's back, who reacts with a slight tremor, even more when he touches his soft hair, and runs his fingers gently over the back of his neck.

\- I never felt that way ... - I smiled, as if that were the absolute truth right now. - With nobody...

\- Me neither ... - He returns the affection in his brown hair, feels that they are soft and how his touch makes him shiver. - It was something special.

The lips touch again, so delicately, they have an even more devastating effect that the blonde's teeth begin to play anxiously on the hot lips that melt with that touch. This time he who walks away fears that all passion will take them further and that would not be right. He wants to see the face of ‘Zorro’, to know that the one he wants to be with forever is his choice, not because of the anonymity given by a mask.

\- I still can't believe I never noticed you walking through these corridors ... - Say it with your lips so close that they touch each word.

\- You'll know ... We may have exchanged glances and never really seen each other. - Harry runs his tongue over his lips that insist on provoking his own. - The mask ... Hmm ... How delicious!

Although his words remain unspoken, interrupted by the heat that rises over his body like a fire, it is clear that only the mask allows them to undress the weight of their lives in order to notice that there is someone special walking the school corridors, someone that can complete them, make their lives less lonely. And this perception makes the arms tighten the embrace, the bodies so close together that they feel each other's reactions.

\- If I had seen you before ... - Harry pulls away enough to look at him. - I would have come with you to this damn party and I would not be alone in the garden.

\- Are you serious? Draco's eyes shine with his words. - There is some time until midnight and we can enjoy anonymity.

Harry turns away from the blonde, his expression showing surprise and fear. It is one thing to be with him there in the solitude of the garden, but ... Dance together in front of everyone? An almost insane dread takes over his being, because the desire to escape from people's expectations always comes up against the need to be the right guy.

"What if someone recognizes me?" - Remember then that Ron knows very well what his fantasy is. - "He would be the first to misjudge me ... But I still care so much about what others think"?

\- What's the problem? - Draco notices how there seems to be an intense conflict in those green eyes. - Don't you have the courage to dance with me in front of all these people?

The expression on Harry's face answers his question, separating himself completely from him, eyes downcast because he can't admit it to the mysterious prince.

\- But nobody will know who you are ... And ... - Try not to let your personality overlap with what you feel. He knows how frightening it can be to assume such an option for yourself and others. - I will be with you.

The thin, pale hand holds Harry's tightly, interlaces with his fingers, demonstrates the security he intends to give him, determined to make him face that last barrier. The prince's slender body moves towards the entrance of the hall, through the mist that condenses again, taking the boy still fearful.

This, for so long, was what was expected of him, which has great difficulty at this moment in confronting those expectations. But even if his stomach twitches with the idea of entering the atmosphere of the dance and dancing with the blond that excites him so much, he still accompanies him, hesitating, only that he continues.

The door opens, music and happy voices surround you instantly. Draco turns towards the other, an infectious smile spreads, making Harry's legs tremble. The two walk among the other students, hands still together, which soon makes them become the center of attention. All the faces turn to them, the couples stop to watch them, some smile with the courage they represent and others condemn them. Nothing that was not expected. And as they get deeper into the party, a space opens up on the dance floor.

\- Ready to show how we feel? - The prince faces Harry, smiles at the slight tremor he still feels in his cold hand.

\- I don't know how to dance ... - Zorro holds Draco's hand even tighter.

\- It doesn't matter ... - Take your other hand. - Just close your eyes and let yourself be carried away by the music.

The green eyes turn slightly and travel around part of the room, meeting Ron and the beautiful fairy that accompanies him. The two know very well who the knight is in all black and watch him in disbelief, but without the disapproval he expected. His breath is labored, his cold to imagine what they think of him right now. The thin hand then touches his chin, making him turn to the prince, and look at his pupils.

\- Forget the others! - His voice sounds imperative, even arrogant, but charged with a need to see in Harry's orbs that he is prepared to face this challenge. - Right now it's just the two of us.

Draco also knows that his secret is exposed, that his housemates know his fantasy and soon his father will also be aware of what it took so much to hide. But it matters little to him, because something inside him gives him strength and this mysteriously comes from this knight, Zorro or whatever, which trembles before him. You need to be as brave as you want the other to be and take a deep breath. His hands then go down and are placed on the dark boy's waist, approaching and wrapping his body around him, leading him to put his arms along his target neck as well. There is a small space between them, enough to keep their eyes fixed on each other, where they seek energy to face what frightens them the most. And with the start of yet another song, romantic on purpose, thanks to a pierrô with a wide smile who takes care of the sound, they start to get involved with what they feel.

What if I told you that everything was predestined?  
Would you believe me?  
Would you agree with me?

The two smile when they hear the first words, they clearly feel that she was specially chosen for them, a portrait of what is happening inside them. Harry gives Neville a look of thanks in his fantasy of the sad Pierrot, the one who was prevented from living an impossible love. His hands touch the slightly sweaty neck of the blond's nervousness, despite seeing in his expression how happy he feels about this act. The thin, pale hands are better placed on his back, travels with affection, making him shiver.

It's almost like that feeling  
That we've met before  
So tell me you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you that love has come here now

And the looks that are fixed on the two are unable to see what goes on inside them, the eyes close slowly, enjoy the moment, the bodies even closer follow the rhythm of the romantic and soft music. The singer's voice seems to speak to them, to reveal to all the feelings that only they know. The arms narrow with affection, bring even more heat, but one tenth of what warms them even more intensely ... The desire, the feeling of recognition of something that absolutely did not exist until they saw themselves in this room, and so strong which may even seem like fleeting madness that will fade as soon as they part.

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people look forever  
For that special kiss

His lips react to the music, touch each other lightly, feel the softness of the touch, of the truth contained in it. Never ... They never felt that way, as if everything that had already happened converged on this magical moment. Draco leads Harry and the two spin around the floor, open their eyes and smile, finally have fun with the ball, know what the couples in love have always felt when they find themselves in each other's arms, sliding around the room. One even forgets that he never knew how to dance ... At that moment he floats in the air thanks to the arms of his prince charming.

Oh, I can't believe what is happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

And the privileged, for finding something that many never find, continue to accompany the special music, more and more their bodies demonstrate how they feel something unique. They circulate, the others become invisible or mere blurs of real life that for them now do not exist. And in a rush, Harry pulls away slightly, faces Draco and holds him around the waist. The blonde is surprised by the impetuosity of the shy knight, who throws him sensually backwards, a tango thing, the prince ties him with his leg, less for fear of falling and more to demonstrate how his body reacts to this movement. They want each other, if they want ... But right now they just love each other. And when the pale, slender body rises, the brunette brings him even closer, his lips meet again smoothly, almost avoiding the touch.

Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so loving  
That I can't explain

And the movement continues to take them through the hall, they go through the night like two loners who meet, discover in each other all the feeling that life had denied them until now. Draco's hands go under the black shirt, release it from the pants that impede his movements. He wants to touch the soft skin, which melts at his touch, his green eyes close with this, a smile of pleasure frames his face flushed with excitement.

Well, maybe I'm dreaming,  
But I'm still awake  
Can we make this dream last forever?  
And I will appreciate all the love that we  
share.

Small hands want to return the touch, place themselves on the panting chest, slowly opening the green tunic, touch the silky skin, which immediately shivers. His fingers play over her, run over her nipples as if by accident. Your hands then slide to your back, tighten your embrace even more, touch your ear with your tongue, nibble it gently. The gray eyes close, finally giving themselves over to pleasure, a slight moan escapes his lips.

Could this be the best love of all?  
I wanna know if you're gonna hold me when I fall  
So let me tell you this

The lips touch again, but this time the feeling explodes in a torrent of passion, the tongues meet in a seductive way. The two no longer know if they will be able to face reality when the song ends. How can you live without this special moment that you are living in this moment. And this feeling of loss makes them deepen the kiss even more, their breath is almost lacking, their hands roam their bodies. They don't want this to end...

Oh, I can't believe what is happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

And as in a fairy tale the magic ends, the first chimes of midnight begin with the end of the song, the masks disappear like the spell they always were. And their eyes slowly open, still in the kiss, curious about the revelation, afraid that the magic of this night will fade with anonymity. And the truth surprises them more than they could expect, Draco instantly repels the enemy who is still in his arms.

\- W-what? You?! - Anguished despair arises in each of his words, as if a deep pain suffocated him little by little. - It can not be!

And the reaction of the hall goes almost unnoticed for Harry, who is even more surprised than the blond, pierced by an indescribable sense of disappointment. He realizes that not because he sees the face of his enemy in the sweet prince with whom he fell in love, but because he knows that they cannot be together in the end, as in fairy tales.

\- So ... We are not going to have a ‘and they were happy forever’ ... - Harry's voice barely comes out, sadness marks his face. - Why do I always lose ...

\- Here you come, finding yourself the center of the universe! - The aggressiveness hides what he really feels, as if the brunette had robbed him of all hope of that night. - Always the saint ... The wronged ... I hate you!

He turns and walks to the exit, eager to return to his room and collapse on the sly, away from the curious eyes of those he despises. But his movement is hindered by a hand holding his arm, causing him to turn again and look into tears-filled green eyes.

\- Let me go! - Tries to pull the arm, but feels that it is held tightly by the small hand. - Are you taking advantage of the situation to humiliate me or ... You knew all along, didn't you? He did all this just to ...

Harry pulls him hard, wrapping him in his arms, letting himself be carried away by the impetuosity that is his mark, but this time to try to achieve something good in his life. Their faces are very close, the blonde struggles in this embrace.

\- Do you really believe that I used this device to humiliate you? The green eyes are fixed on the alabaster face, which looks even paler. - How can you doubt what just happened?

\- I ... No ... - He is speechless, because it is undeniable what they felt and the reciprocity totally evident.

\- Are you worried about what these people will think of you? - Look at the presents as if they were strangers.

Finally, he cares little for their opinion. And it took a magical night to demonstrate that even Harry Potter is entitled to choices and to live his life as he wishes.

\- Not! - Draco knows that this is partly a lie, because despite being resolved about his feelings, only anonymity made him take off his eternal protection mask.

\- So ... How can you turn your back on that special moment? - Touch your lip hard, feel that little by little the resistance is decreasing. - There are people who wait all their lives for this ...

And the touch soon becomes a complete kiss, the two indulge in his delight, they care little for the murmurs of those around them. Draco pulls back a little, his lips still touch, but his eyes find the depths of the emerald orbs.

\- But you know this is not a fairy tale! - His look is deeply sad. - Life rarely has a happy ending ... 

\- I care little about life ... - Lightly touch the other's lips. - If I fought for so much that it was not worth it ... Why retreat before something so important?

A loving smile appears between them, one more kiss unites them in front of everyone. The future is uncertain, and you know it, but what would life be like if you went through it just betting on insurance, without ever taking chances? How to find the special moments, the magical nights, if you don't fight the battles that are worthwhile? The lips part, slowly, the two still remain for a moment with their faces almost glued, immersed in each other's eyes, full of understanding of the feelings that are so similar.

Both embrace each other affectionately, their heads resting on their shoulders, their bodies linked by the arms that hold them together, feeling the strong beat of hearts. Breaths slowly calm down, raise their heads and let their eyes meet, understand each other without words, the heat in the chest comforts them, because they know they are no longer alone. Draco lets his fingers trace the outline of the Gryffindor's face, lit by a shy smile, bright green eyes, and sighs as he suddenly remembers reality.

\- It won't be easy, you know ... - The tone of sadness in his voice cuts through the sensual climate, moves away to face him.

\- Since when is something easy for me? - Harry strokes the porcelain neck tenderly.

\- Do you think it's easy for me? - Draco rolls his eyes. - Do you think because I have money and social status ...

Harry silences him, his fingers are placed on his lips trying to prevent the return of the eternal hostility between them.

\- Sorry ... I tend to make myself a martyr, don't I? - An amused smile appears on his face.

The blonde realizes his intention, impressed by his ability to laugh at himself. I smile in return, gently touch the fingers with my lips that prevented him from saying everything he wanted to say.

\- Do you know how silly you are? - Draco smiles sarcastically.

\- Go ... Confess ... - Harry intertwines her fingers with his, plays with them almost childishly. - It was my charm that attracted you!

\- I attracted to you ?! - He laughs provocatively. - As far as I know ... The irresistible here is me!

The brunette pulls him to him, wraps him in his arms, snuggles in the curve formed by his neck and shoulder, inhales his intoxicating perfume. The soft touch of her lips on the alabaster skin makes her shiver.

\- I melt for you ... - Harry's breath goes out of step again with the proximity of the desired body. - And I'm not afraid to confess ...

\- No more than I do for you ... - That is said almost in a whisper, disguises a groan that insists on coming out of his mouth. - Damn ... I'm being a little mushy ...

\- And I loved this new aspect of you! - Speak narrowing it even closer to you.

The two snuggle up, the blonde's body wrapped around his warm and inviting arms. Finally, you feel safe with him, as if relaxing from being with your notorious enemy. But just as I should hate him, a force superior to everything attracts them, makes being with him something so natural ... He runs his hands along his arms, notice how it shivers him. I smiled with pleasure, satisfied by the effect he knows he has on the body he longs for.

\- We won't be able to hide anything. - Says again saddened, brutally brought back to the real world. - My father will know what happened at the ball today ...

Harry huddles him tighter, wants him to feel even more secure. You are aware that this is almost impossible ... There is a traditional family behind the arrogance that Malfoy has always shown. And Death Eaters! At this moment he begins to analyze his own life. Despite his fate being traced, he was always able to choose, even if he was led to do things that deprived him of that right. And his arms tighten even more on Draco's body, he knows that in the end the two find themselves trapped in what the others expect of them.

\- Then we think about it ... - Throws the hood of the fox over their heads so that this last moment is only theirs. - What matters is to be together and nothing will separate us.

And although they are faced with a reality that seems to be full of difficulties, they are also faced with the greatest truth ... That love is the most important thing in this existence ... The two are lost in the passion of the moment and give body and soul to her. Draco takes Harry's hand and they leave the room, not caring about the comments that start to simmer. Determined to make that night the beginning of their ‘fairy tale’.

THE END


End file.
